The Manor
by K.Friskey
Summary: My master's manor allowes me to express my needs. At first by force, but now getting used to it, I never mind. That is until Master brings home his new 'pet', then things get complicated… **Used to be Nami-chan xlv***
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys!_**

**_This is my actual first attempt at a rated M yaoi. So I know it's going to be rough at some points. Suggestions and criticism is always welcomed!_**

**_Pairing: SoraXRoxasXRiku (way to take on a threesome for my first lemon XD)_**

**_Summary: My master's manor allowed me to express my needs. At first at force, but now getting used to it, I never mind. That is until Master brings home his new 'pet', then things get complicated…_**

**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts_**

* * *

**~The Manor~**

**chapter 1**

I sat on the bed, waiting, listening to the _tick tock_ of the clock. Master was due at anytime. A light knock came from the door, and with a twist of the knob, it opened. Cold air blew into the room, causing me to freeze.

"Roxas" his voice whispered sweetly. My eyes looked down to the ground. He chuckled quietly, and entered the room, sitting on the bed. He petted my head, which sent a blissful feeling through out my body, and finally allowing me to make eye contact with my master.

"M-master…" He smiled warmly at me, and cupped my face into his surprisingly warm hands. I felt a light blush rise to my face, and I let my eyes look down again.

"I have a gift for you, my pet" more blush rushed to cheeks. A gift? This was definitely a surprise, seeing as master never informed me of gifts. He usually brought them upon me during our playful "bonding" time, as he would refer to it. Curiosities lead me to look up at him again, with a possibility of a glimmer in my eyes to show my wonder for what it could be. He watched my reaction with pure satisfaction, he nodded to the door, and it opened. He stood up, pulling me in tow.

"Come in" he said, and a person stepped in. My jaw dropped, and tears for in my eyes as soon as I saw them.

"Roxas?" our matching blue eyes held for a not long enough lasting second, and they rushed over hugging me.

"S-Sora?" It took a second to realize that this wasn't a dream. I buried my face into his hair. My baby brother was holding me in his arms! It felt so amazing. Master's chuckle quietly sounded in the background, and I felt Sora raise his head.

"Thank you, Riku…" He smiled, and then turning to me with an even warmer smile. Riku stepped closer to the door, griping the handle.

"I'll leave you two alone to enjoy each other's company" He walked in to the hallway, murmuring a quiet 'good night' before fully closing the door.

I sat on my bed, Sora following, and we began to speak of the past few weeks, equaling up to about a month and half, of our lives. I was shocked that Sora was able to handle the hardship of our life, alone. A twinge of guilt tugged at my heart, as he mentioned the few tough situations he had to handle.

"What about you? Riku's kept you here the whole time?" I looked down, in thought. How was I to describe my position in the manor of Master. I began describing how I kept the master company, keeping the details minimal, and also innocent, for his sake.

"Roxas, I missed you so much!" He cried as he hugged me again. I held him close to me, showing him that everything was going to be fine.

"Sora, I'm proud of you. Mom and dad would be to" He looked up and smiled at me, knowing that it was true. We laid down on my reasonable sized bed, and allowed sleep to befall us.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews on chapter 1! hopefully this chapter will statisfy you guys a little more ;3

* * *

**The Manor**

**Chapter 2**

Dreams, they have always been the same. Ever since Master brought me here. They all end up in the same state…_hot breaths on skin, sweat, nips, and bites, whispering my name, and shouting his_…

"_Ni-Chan" moans erupted, heavy breathes, light kisses, and bodies grinding together._

_"Ni-Chan!" the cries of ecstasy, I bit his neck._

"Mmmm, Sora…"

I jumped awake, breathing heavy. Sora rolled over in his sleep, mumbling something about work. I blushed as the _'Ni-Chan' _sounded through my mind again. I looked down, and noticed the large bulge. A surprised gasp sounded from my lips, and I quickly ran to the washroom. I quietly closed the door, not wanting to wake up Sora. More blush coloured my cheeks, and flashes from my dream came to mind. I shed my clothes, and turned on the shower. Letting it stay cold, that should wake me up, and calm me down. I quickly stepped in, gasping at the extremely cold-water touch my skin. Once completely in, I calmed down, and rested there for a few minutes.

Once done, I quickly dried off, and wrapped a towel around my waist, walking out into the room again. Sora was just waking up. He rubbed his eyes like a young child, letting out a yawn.

"Morning" I said, pulling open the closet doors, and walking in, to grab something warm to wear.

"Morning" he replied quietly. I heard the bed creak a little, noting that Sora was officially out of bed, "grab a shower, you smell" I said jokingly, as I walked out of the closet, fully dressed, and holding clothes for him to wear. He stuck his tongue out at me, and walked into the washroom. I stood there silently, hearing the shower start, knowing that Sora wasn't going to be walking out anytime soon. He was one of the main reasons that we ran out of hot water in the morning at home. Our parents would scorn him, he would stand in his 'pose' putting his hands behind his head, saying sorry, and then we'd all laugh knowing that it would happen again tomorrow. A knock on the door forced me to regain my train of though. I walked over, and opened it to reveal Master.

"Oh, Good morning master" my voice quiet, as I bowed. He smiled, and grabbed my chin, guiding me to look up at him.

"Good morning Roxas" I blushed, as he leaned forward capturing my lips with his. God, I loved mornings, and this was the reason. His soft lips moved against mine, as I pulled myself closer to him, wanting more. He smirked, and placed a hand behind my head, holding me to stay. He licked my lip, and I opened my mouth, granting his wish. I felt like a sexual genie, but only for master, because I was his. A moan escaped from me, and he pulled away smirking. I looked up at him,

"W-why'd you-" he pressed a slender finger to my lips.

"We must be quiet my pet, for we have guests" He nodded towards the bathroom door, where the shower still ran. I blushed more, embarrassed at the fact that I forgot my own brother for just a minute. Master pulled me into another kiss but this time it was soft, and chaste.

"I'm slightly disappointed that we will not get to enjoy our bonding time today. But we can always make up for it" my heart stopped, the master was disappointed?

"I'm sorry!" I said, looking down. Not wanting to be disappointed at. He let out a chuckle.

"No need to apologize, for it's not your fault, pet." He kissed my forehead lightly, as the water from the washroom stopped. I stepped back from my master, covering up what just happened, by making the bed. Master went over the day's plans with me, informing me that I was to make sure Sora felt right at home, and show him around the manor. As he finished informing me, Sora walked out of the washroom in the clothes that I had provided, drying his hair off with a towel.

"Oh, good morning Riku" he said smiling, Master smiled back replying with a 'good morning' himself. He then began to inform Sora about the day's plans, repeating everything that he had told me. Sora just nodded and seemed to get excited. Once finished the bed, Riku excused himself, leaving Sora and I to begin our eventful day.

"Roxas, thank you for the clothes" He smiled at me, with a sincere brotherly love smile. My mind flustered for a second,

"Y-your welcome Sora, as always" We exited my room, and began walking down the hall.

Sora's reaction to everything I showed him was exactly as I predicated it to be. Show him a room, and his eyes grew wide with 'Aww'. Showing him a painting, and he went 'Ooh', it's kind of sad when your brother is that predictable. At some points I had to hold in my laughter.

"This is the Master's room," I said as we reached one of the final rooms in the Manor. Sora looked at me weirdly.

"Don't you mean Riku's room?" I shook my head, trying to think of an explanation.

"No, Riku is the Master of the Manor, and that's what he is called…" Sora looked like he was satisfied with that answer, it made sense.

"Ah, Roxas. I was just looking for you." I jumped at the sound of my name, and turned around quickly to find my Master walking towards us, holding an envelope.

"Looking for me? What is it Master?" I replied quietly, Sora looked a little surprised that I had actually called Riku 'Master'. Once close enough, he handed me the envelope, I looked over it, noticing it was addressed to us, and in our parents writing. Sora looked at it to, and a smile appeared on his face, along with mine.

"It's a few days late eh?" Sora asked quietly, I nodded, opening the envelope to reveal a neatly written letter. It had appeared that Mother and Father were in the Pride lands helping with the famine there. They were doing well, and seemed to be having a joyous time, but they stated that it hasn't been exactly easy, but well worth it. I saw the drastic change from mother's writing to father's chicken scratch. He described the people that they had met, and befriended. I could hear Sora breath falter at times. I knew he missed mom and dad very much, and wished they would come home, it wasn't easy for him, for me as well seeing as we were very close to them. I could feel Master's gaze at up, and I lifted my head to see the curious expression he had.

"You have been waiting for this letter?" he asked in a quiet voice. I nodded, and looked to Sora to see if he was all right. He looked at me and smiled, and held his hand out for the letter, which I handed it to him.

"It's from our parents" Master looked a little confused.

"Aren't your parents passed on?" I froze for a second, unable to think, our parents…dead? Sora quickly covered for me.

"No, why would you think that?" Master shook his head,

"I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding, it's just that no one ever sees your parents anymore, it was just…assumed…" something clicked. That was most likely why everyone took it easy on us, why they had treated us with more kindness then necessary…

"Our parents are missionaries, they travel around to help those in need. They barely have time or can afford to travel home for a while" Sora showed the letter in his hand.

"This is the most we hear from them. One letter a month, two if we are lucky. So these letters are important to us. It's something we can look forward to." I finished saying, Sora folded the letter up again, and excused himself back to my room. I watched him walk down the hallway and around the corner. Master opened his door, and held it open for me.

"Come talk to me for a minute" his smooth voice filled the brief silence. I nodded, and turned around, walking into his room. He placed a hand on my shoulder and led me to a pair of chairs.

"Sit" he offered, and I did so. He sat across from me. I looked at him curiously,

"I just want you to give me a brief over view on your and Sora's life over from a little before I took you in…" I nodded; he must have wondered how Sora and I had survived.

"Our family has had a tiny business running, and the people usually purchase our items"

"What is the business?"

"We sell vegetables that we would grow in our back yard, and also we would use carpentry to build things like shelves and like bookcases. Sora would do odd jobs for people to gain more of an income. Mom and dad would send amounts of money to take care of us. They weren't much, but they helped." I looked down to the dark carpet; "I'm surprised that Sora was able to survive our life style alone, when it was difficult with both of us…" I heard a chair creak, and a shadow covered me. My master was kneeling in front of me, cupping my chin to make me look up at him.

"Don't worry about the difficulties now" He pressed his lips against mine, kissing me passionately. I eagerly kissed back, allowing him to continue what we had started this morning. I pulled him closer to me, wanting more of him. He pressed up against me, causing us to fall backwards, finally remembering that we were on a chair. He fell on top of me rubbing our bodies together. I let out a moan as I felt his hardening member rub against my thigh. He kissed me again, running his hand under my shirt, up my chest, and began to play with my nipples. Shivers ran down my body, and I began feeling more aroused, which he could feel, and it caused him to smirk.

"M-master!" he bit my neck lightly, not enough to break the skin, and trailed kisses down my neck. He pressed his lips to mine for a small chaste kiss again. I looked up at his sexy face, as he hovered over me.

"You should go to comfort Sora…" I groaned, feeling my body want him, but being denied the touch. I nodded, waiting for Him to get up. Master stood up, helping me up in the process. He pulled me in for one more kiss, and then allowed me to walk towards the door.

"Good night, Roxas" I quickly looked back, and nodded.

"Good night Master" He smirked, and opened his mouth to say something more. I paused to wait.

"Feel free to call me Riku every once in a while. It sounds sexy when you say it" Blush rose to my face. God he was so sexy! He made me so god damn horny sometimes. I nodded.

"Fine, night then Riku…" I walked away, hearing him chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I've last updated! D: I really am sorry, thanks to all those who have updated so far, and favoriting it, and keeping it on story alert. It means alot to me! :)

So as A bonus for all you lovely readers, I made this chapter filled with smutty goodness...At least i think XD this is my friest time writing what i have so please please let me know how i did! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or references from Kindgom hearts, the plot and fangirling ideas are mine ;p

* * *

Walking back to my room, I noticed that it was dark, meaning that Sora had gone to bed. Leaning against the wall I took a deep breath to calm me down, not that it helped much, but it was worth the try. The door creaked quietly, as I walked in, seeing the lump on my bed confirming that Sora had indeed gone to sleep. Crawling into bed beside him, I got comfy and saw him begin to stir, and turn to face me, with shiny eyes.

"Nii-chan?" he whispered in a cracky voice, I sighed and pulled him into my arms, burying his face in my neck.

"It's okay Sora" he nodded, and relaxed as I rubbed his back.

"Roxas you're really warm…do you have a fever?" Blush rose to my cheeks, remembering what Riku and I went through.

"I'm fine Sora, don't worry just sleep okay?" He nodded, and laid down like he was before I came back, soon falling asleep. I continued to lay there, unable to sleep. A twisted feeling appeared in my stomach, with everything that had happened today and yesterday it felt like something was going to happen. I couldn't tell you how much time passed, but eventually the lids of my eyes got unbearably heavy, and I soon fell asleep.

A loud knock on the door forced me awake, and unwilling sit up.

"Roxas! You're late, Master is least bit happy!" a fellow servant exclaimed. I quickly jumped out of my bed, and opened the door to see Demyx stand there.

"Where is he now?" I asked, my voice rather panicky. He pointed down the hall,

"I-in his office, in a rather feisty mood…I'd be careful if I were you Roxas" he warned as he walked away, leaving me to head to Master's office. I closed the door to my room, and walked down the hall, getting closer and closer to him. A weird feeling stirred in my stomach, I wanted him, and oh so bad. I blushed at the thoughts of what I could do to make him forgive me…and I know he would fully approve of it as well. His office stood closed in front of me, do I knock and be the total Uke that he loved? Or did I dare try and be bold, and walk right in, and work my charm?

.

.

.

knock

.

.

.

knock

.

.

.

knock

.

.

.

"Yes?" his mature voice sounded through the door. The Uke approach would get him to melt quicker, I thought to myself as I opened the door.

"Master, I-I'm sorry for being late," I said in an innocent voice, without making direct eye contact with him. He looked at me from his desk, with a smirk. From the corner of my eye, I could see his smirk deepen, as he uncrossed his legs.

"Oh Roxas, what shall I do about this?" he asked in a clearly amused voice. Blush flustered my cheeks, as I bowed my head a little to play up the part.

"I swear I'll never do it again," I mumbled, looking down, working the pouty lip. He let out a chuckle, and I knew that I had him to his usual playful self.

"Roxas come," he said in a partly demanding tone, which I quickly, yet shyly followed. I was eager to see what my 'punishment' would be.

"Yes master" he I mumbled as I stood in front of him, refusing to look at him still.

"Hm, Roxas…. servant…. kneel" he said, trying to sound strict, but I can hear the playfulness in his voice. I slowly get on my knees in front of him, as he changes positions and sits himself at the edge of the chair. Blushing, I look up to see the Cheshire grin on his face, as he reaches down and begins to unbutton his pants, and soon his zipper. He was teasing me, slowly tugging his pants, along with his boxers down, revealing his member to me. I blushed, as he made eye contact with me,

"Go ahead, Roxy" he purred. I looked at his semi hard member and shyly licked the tip. He makes a small sound, showing me his enjoyment. Gaining more confidence, I swirled my tongue around the tip a few times, before taking his whole member in my mouth. He grunted, as I caught him by surprise, which pleased me. Knowing that I could do that to him made me want to please him more. My experienced tongue licked his member, as my head began to bob. He grabbed the back of my hair, twisting his fingers in, as he pushed my head up and down on his member, making me speed up. I licked the underneath of his member, which was extremely hard, and practically pulsing. His moans made me harder, and harder.

"Fuck Roxy" he grunted, as moans filled his office. Against his hold, I let go of his member, and looked up at him giggling. Master looked sexually frustrated, as he looked down at me with a semi-confused glare. I slowly stood up, wrapping my fingers around his member, and began pumping it. His eyes half closed, in a haze state,

"Am I pleasing you master?" I asked in a teasing manner, which always turned him on more. He looked at me and pulled me into a feisty kiss. His mouth ravishing mine, he slid his tongue through my willing lips, instantly dominated mine as he explored the well-known corners of my mouth, making me moan. I pumped his member faster, feeling a warm sticky liquid coat my fingers.

"Um, Riku?" an intruding voice asked as they entered the office, I pushed off of Riku, and looked to see Sora stand there, paled faced. Luckily he could only see the top half, because if he were to have seen what was going on below he would have fainted by the looks of it.

"S-Sora?" I asked, blushing immensely. He slowly backed away to the door,

"I-I'm sorry…I-I had n-no idea" he said as he dashed away from the door. I reached for him,

"SORA!" I cried out; only to have Riku pull me back, and kiss my neck, bit my ear, and numerous things to gain my attention again.

"Shh, don't worry Roxas, he's just in shock, my love. He'll come around" he whispered, as I looked at him with a worried expression. He looked sympathetic at my, "I promise Roxas" he said as he pulled me into a soft chaste kiss. I sighed, and nodded, as he pulled his undergarments and pants up again. I backed away,

"You should go rest Roxas, your dismissed" he said with a small smile. I nodded, as I turned and walked away from his office.

Walking to my room, many thoughts crossed my mind. What if Sora thought I was disgusting, and left me? What was Riku going to do about this situation? Would Sora be accepting? I let out a frustrated sighed, as I reached my room, and sat on my bed. Lying down, I let out a groan, noticing the rather large bulge in my pants.

"Dimmitt Riku" I groaned, undoing my pants, and sliding them down along with my boxers, seeing my erection. I blushed, as I always did when I was forced to…masturbate. I closed my eyes, picturing the master, and how he would touch me there, and soon moans escaped my lips as I stroked my member.

"Ahhh~ Riku!" I moaned, speeding up, and soon cumming in my hand. I panted for a minute, as I reached over for a tissue to clean myself up. I sat up, noting the small mess on my sheet, and cursed at myself. I had to change the sheets so Sora wouldn't find out. I stripped the bed, after pulling my clothing back up, and bundled them into a ball throwing them into a hamper, to clean later.

"New sheets, new sheets where are you?" I asked myself looking around, realizing that they were down the hall. Soon at the closet, searching for sheet that looked, or somewhat resembled my old ones, I heard voices walking down the hall.

"R-Riku, is that why Roxas stays here? For you to use him?" My eyes widened at the sound of Sora's voice.

"Roxas enjoys what he does here, and it's his own choice" Riku replied, in a somewhat cold, yet sexy voice.

"B-but…." Sora seemed speechless. I pressed against the wall listening in to their conversation, curious.

"I allow Roxas to stay here for what he does a payment. Now Sora what can you do that for payment to me for letting you stay here?" He asked, and I instantly knew what he was going for. I heard Sora slightly panic, trying to thing of something. "What are you willing to do?" he asked, he a softer voice.

"I'll do the same as Roxas!" Sora said loudly. I froze, Sora wanted to do what I did? My baby brother wanted to be a pleasure slave? This was almost to much to handle. I heard clothing ruffle, and a slight gasp.

"Sounds wonderful" Riku practically purred, "you start now" he said. I looked around the corner to see Riku pressing Sora against the wall in a deep kiss. I blushed, and quickly ran to my room, shutting the door…something was wrong. I looked down again, why was there a growing bulge in my pants?


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas sat in his room, thinking long and hard about what he had seen earlier that day. _Why would Sora choose that?_ He asked himself multiple times, coming up blank each times, or getting another hard-on. He groaned, and rolled over in his bed again, wanting to hit it against a wall a couple times.

"Um Roxas?" Demyx's voice sounded throughout the quiet room. Roxas turned over to him, and sighed,

"Yes Demyx?" his tone not all that welcoming. Demyx raised a brow, not understanding the tone, but left it alone.

"Riku wishes to see you in his office" he said as he walked away from the door, leaving Roxas alone, again, to face the master. He sighed, and slowly exited his room, trudging down the hallway towards the 'master's' office. Once arrived after the few short minutes, Roxas knocked on the door.

"Master? You wished to see me?" he asked through the closed door. The door immediately opened, and Sora popped his head out, "Hey Nii-chan" he said quietly, with a hint of embarrassment, which Roxas caught instantly. Riku turned around to look at his pleasure resident.

"Ah, Roxas. I have a favor I must ask" he said with a smirk which ticked the blonde off to a an extreme. Riku's smirk grew more profound as he leaned against his desk, "Sora made a very interesting decision today, and I know that you have much experience in the general area…mind training him?" he asked, causing Sora to blush deep red and look at him in shock. Roxas shook, furious,

"You sick fuck!" He shouted, as he punched the wall, "I saw you two today! You pushed him to that decision. You sick twisted fuck, you want to see twins fuck each other don't you?" he continued shouting, only to become more furious as Riku started laughing more.

"Roxas, my love…don't raise your voice at me, it will only cause more problems for all" he said covering his mouth, "and besides, how am I a sick fuck wanting to see the two of you do each other if you yourself enjoy the idea of it?" he asked in a know it all tone. Sora looked to his brother in surprise,

"N-nii-chan? Is this true?" he whispered, as he watched his brother's expression melt from anger to shock and even to some aspect of fear. His brother gulped, trying to calm down as his heart had momentarily stopped, and he was frozen.

"H-how long have you know?" Roxas asked in a serious tone, as he verged closer to tears, almost ready to breakdown.

* * *

_How long has he know? How could I have been so obvious? Why did he say anything? _The questions raced through my mind, as my heart pounded in my chest. I could feel Sora's stares all over me, but fright held me back from looking at my dear precious baby brother not wanting to see the horrid expression he held for me of disgust no doubt. Riku grinned happily towards us, and then to me alone,

"Roxas…breath" he said. Had I been holding my breath? Since when? I let out a long withheld breath that sounded like a gasp, panting for new fresh air to fill my lungs, and calm me down. Sora touched my shoulder, and deep down I wanted to cringe from it, hide into a corner. Hide from the weird decision made today that created great amount of chaos in my mind at the moment.

"Roxas…calm down" he said in his calming voice, but for some reason it sounded wrong to me. How was I supposed to keep my brother innocent now if he knew everything, and was now following my footsteps. I heard Sora gasp a little, as I stepped away from him, closer to the door. My planned escape. I glared at the _master_, angry at him.

"Fuck you" I muttered, slamming the door behind me as I left the office in a quick swift motion, quickly running to my room. A warm tear trailed down my cheek, followed by another, and then another. I felt sick, not ill, but rather disgusted with myself. I was willing to do sexual conduct with my baby brother, and I enjoyed the thought. A sob racked my body, as I entered my dark room and flung myself on to my bed, curling up into a ball and crying, sobbing quietly.

Amidst of the fog of drowsiness, I heard a soft click and footsteps in the room. No doubt a maid or cleaner getting laundry or something. A creak of the bed, and the mattress movements suddenly alerted me that someone was sitting beside, and now running a hand in circles on my back, which was very soothing.

"Roxas" they sighed, that voice in which called me from my sleep. Sora looked down at me, with an expression that confused me, wasn't he supposed to be mad at me? Disgusted? I had thought so before, but now I looked up into the matching blue eyes that held love for me, and I think…compassion? A yawn escaped my mouth, as I stretched, and slowly sat up.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, confused. Sora smiled at me shyly, as he hugged me,

"I came to make sure you calmed down" he said as he rubbed the circular motion on my back again, which was very soothing, "also wanted to make sure you were ok…" he added as I hugged him back, relaxing. I nodded slowly,

"yes I think I'll be okay now" I mumbled, as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. Maybe this wasn't the most brotherly motion, but as long as we've been alive this action had been our symbol of needing comfort from the other, and only the other. Could this had left to my over affection for my younger twin. This idea would make most sense, but it didn't matter now. Sora sighed,

"Roxas, I know you're mad at Riku…but I need you to know that I did choose that. Also I know you heard the conversation before anyways, but I want you to know that I'm ok with all this…at least I think I am…" he said hesitating at the end. I lifted my head to look at him,

"You're ok with this?" I asked, with disbelief. My baby brother wanted to do what I did and he was ok with me doing it. He shyly nodded, and placed a hand on my cheek,

"I want you to know that I already know you would be careful with me when teaching. Riku would be rough, I can tell from the kiss early. You would be gentle and caring" he smiled, with blush lightly coating his cheeks. I blushed as well, he could tell? My mind swirled with many feelings and thought that stunned it momentarily.

"S-Sora…" I started trying to figure out what I wanted to say, he shrugged and then made my dreams come true as he gently and almost uncertainly put his lips upon mine.

* * *

Geeze, sorry for the long wait! I don't know why I can't just pop out chapter after chapter. Anyways thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, it makes me so happy that there are people reading this. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't filled with smex. I had plans originally, but they changed as I typed it, and it became this. Next chapter should be….more interesting…hopefully :3

Anyways Please let me know what you think? Was it rushed? Did it suck? Let me now please!

Loves, Nami-chan Xox 33


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey there, sorry about that extremely long wait for an update in this chapter. I doubt even a third of the people who reviewed chapter 4 will read this :c oh well. I hope who ever reads this enjoys it. _

* * *

Last time:

_**"S-Sora…" I started trying to figure out what I wanted to say, he shrugged and then made my dreams come true as he gently and almost uncertainly put his lips upon mine.**_

-Chapter 5-

_Sora is kissing me…Sora is….Actually Kissing me…_

My mind repeated this over and over again, trying to make sense and plan the next course of actions. But it must have taken too long, as Sora pulled back and looked at me confused.

"Roxas….is this not what….What's wrong?" he asked confused. I blushed embarrassedly and looked at him with a small smile

"I'm just trying to make sure I'm not dreaming" I said quietly, making him smile and blush before I kissed him again, this time with feeling. He kissed back shy and inexperienced as he held onto me. Moving my lips slowly against his soft one drove my senses crazy, and the kiss grew more hungrily as images from my dreams crossed my mind.

Running my tongue across Sora's bottom lip, he parted his lips with a small gasp. I slipped my tougne past Sora's lips and started exploring, making me moan. Sora's tounge slowly moved against mine, nervously. I moved my body, pressing it against sora's making him lay down on the bed, he moaned, and I pulled back and looked at him as he looked flushed and panted quietly. I chuckled softly before giving him a soft kiss and trailed the small kiss, turning to butterfly kisses from his lips, to jaw line down to his neck, adding nips. He gasped and arched his back a bit. I smirked and ran my hands over his body, pushing his shirt up and feeling his soft skin, toned muscles and playing with his nipples making Sora gasp.

"N-nii-chan" he blushed more when I pulled away and smirked at him,

"You're so perfect Sora" I Kissed him again laying my body on his, he wrapped his arms around me and felt something hard press against my leg. "too perfect" I murmured against his skin and pulled back and sat him up before pulling his shirt off and tossing it away. He smiled and let out a small laugh before he started working on my shirt and tossed it away. He leaned closer and started kissing my neck, mirroring my actions from earlier, making me shiver from pleasure. Sighing, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as I rested one hand on his head and ran my fingers through his hair.

"mmmh~" I moaned quietly as Sora found one of my sensitive spots, and I found my pants becoming too constricting. He looked up at me and smirked before kissing me again trying to dominate the kiss, as he slide his tounge past my lips and explored. I sat back on my ass and lead Sora into my lap and let him straddle me as I tried to free his erection from those pants he was wearing. I battled playfully for dominance and pulled his hair a bit to add edge. He moaned and moved his hips a bit and I finally got the stupid pants opened.

I slipped my hand in, and into his boxers and wrapped my fingers around his hard member making his gasp and arch his back, breaking the kiss. I looked at him and smirked, as I squeezed it a little and he bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"Roxas?" he asked shyly and I smiled to reassure him,

"It'll feel good. I promise" I winked and slowly started pumping him. I watched as he blushed more and let tiny moans slip past his lips and he buried his face into my neck. "Does that feel good?" I asked as I sped up a bit making him nod and moan. I smirked and continued before I felt warm liquid start to coat the top, and I placed my thumb on the tip and started to rub the tip. Sora's moans got louder and more frequent.

"N-nii chan! I-it's so good!" he moaned and kissed me before he moaned my name and released his seed all over my stomach. I smiled and kissed him back softly as I pulled my hand away, and wiped it on his jeans. He pulled back and smiled as he panted and blushed,

"Woah…"

"felt good right?" I asked and smiled rubbing his back. He nodded and I slowly helped him lay down on the bed, "I'll be right back" I told him before getting up and grabbing a wash cloth and some clothes.

"here, let's get you changed" I said quietly, as I watched him try to get comfy. I pulled off his pants and wiped off his stomach and now soft member. He smiled tiredly and dozed off.

Sighing, I walked to the washroom and turned on the shower. Wiped off the cum off my stomach and finished undressing before hopping in the shower to take care of my own 'problem'. The water warm, and the images of my brother, I pumped myself and orgasm quicker than I ever have before. I turned off the water, towel dried myself and put on some clean pjs before going to lay down with my brother. Watching him sleep peacefully helped me relax, and I cuddled to him before I started to doze off myself.

* * *

The next morning, when I woke out of my slumber, Sora wasn't laying beside me fast asleep. Whining a little, still out of it, I sat up and heard water running.

"…he's showering" I mumbled to myself before I slowly climbed out of bed, and got dressed. I walked out in just comfy clothes and noticed the time, almost 10 in the morning.

…Riku didn't try and wake me up today… I frowned, not that I wanted him to. I was still pissed about the whole situation of Sora becoming a little sex pet for him. He stole Sora's first kiss…that ass.

"Oh, good morning Roxas"

I turned around and looked at Sora, who was dressed simply like I was. Smiling I walked over to him,

"Morning Sor-" he pressed his lips to mine, cutting me off (…not that I have any problem with that) I closed my eyes and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him, holding him close. His arms wrapped around my neck and he parted his lips allowing me entrance. I took the opportunity and slid my tounge past his sweet lips and explored a bit.

"mh hm…Good morning, it seems you two got yourselves all acquainted" I frowned, as I heard him and Sora looked over my shoulder and smiled,

"Ah~ good morning Riku- ah I mean master" he said. I looked over, and let go of Sora. Riku looked at me and smiled,

"Good morning Roxas" he said, in his usual tone. I nodded in acknowledgment and went to make the bed.

I had a feeling it was going to be a long day…


End file.
